


Of Princes and Princesses

by Vaderisbae



Category: Witches of Woodside, Witches of Woodside (D&D Twitch Stream)
Genre: (said no one), And I promised my next fic would be Kat/Emily, Because I Break 'Em, Because there's no way that Institute lackey held onto her for long, Canon Divergent?, Emotional Hurt, Episode 9 spoilers, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I FULLY believe Emily is alive, I'm totally just making shit up about Emily at this point, Major Character Injury, Mari & Anthe will LITERALLY go through Hell for him, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, What happened when Kat saw Justice?, You're Welcome, but i love her, i guess?, this broke my fucking heart, this is depressing as fuck, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderisbae/pseuds/Vaderisbae
Summary: Kat's first love and her last lover might have more in common than what's good for them.SPOILERS: This story describes MAJOR events that occur at the end of Witches of Woodside Episode 9: Red Dahlia.TW: Major character death, Description of Death and Major Injury, Emotional Trauma
Relationships: Katherine Bane/Emily Martinez, Katherine Bane/Justice
Kudos: 3





	Of Princes and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> The story content is on par with content described in the stream. If any of the warnings are something you have difficulty with, I would advise not reading this. Please take care of yourselves. Mental wellbeing is not worth sacrificing for this shitty fic, okay? I love you guys <3  
> Be safe and be well.

_Plink._ The figure flicked the oversized syringe with a gloved finger, blackened glass of his plague doctor mask reflecting her terrified expression back at her. The circle of ominous figures in masks and long, leather coats tightened around her. She thrashed against the straps binding her to her chair. _Plink._ The instruments on the shiny metal medical cart clinked as the doctor brushed past it, moving to her side and raising the syringe full of thick, black liquid up to her arm.

_Plink_. Kat sat bolt upright in her bed, the tapping on the glass finally breaking through her uneasy nightmare. She waited, listening for another tap, unsure if she actually heard anything or if her mind was just playing tricks on her. _Plink_. There it was again. She threw off her blanket and crept to the window, peering out into the late night dark of the boarding school grounds. _Plink_. She jerked her face back as a pebble struck the glass right in front of her. With a grunt, she pried the old, warped window pane open and stuck her head outside. 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” A voice whisper-shouted up at her. There was just enough moonlight shining down to glint against the piercings in Emily’s ears and eyebrow, casting the dimple of her smirk into deeper shadow. 

“What the hell, Emily? You do know there are easier ways to wake me up, don’t you?” Kat whispered back, half annoyed, half amused at Emily’s antics (not that she’d ever let it show).

“Yeah, but knocking on your door isn’t nearly half as fun,” Emily’s wicked smile spread across her face with the remark. Kat had to bite her cheek to keep from returning it. “So, are you coming or what, princess?”

“I have class in the morning! Why the hell would I risk getting in trouble with you?”

Emily just held up what looked like a bottle of wine and a wicker picnic basket. Kat sighed, giving in. She turned from the window, throwing on some clothes better suited to late night escapades and then climbed out and down the trellis.

“So what’s with the whole princess thing?” Kat asked, lying back on the blanket in the clearing Emily had found. “Your family is just as rich as mine. Doesn’t that make you a princess too?”

“Of course not!” Emily waved off Kat’s taunt easily, that damn unshakable smile firmly in place. “I’m the dashing prince, _obviously_ , who’s thrown off the shackles of my parents’ expectations to travel the world and go on epic adventures. You are the princess I came across one day, sitting up in your ivory tower, singing to the birds.” Kat snorted, wine going up her nose from an ill-timed swig. She startled as Emily laid a shushing finger against her lips. “Shut it, princess! You’re ruining the story! Anyway, you were locked up by your wicked witch of a mother and I came to save you. I whisked you away from your prison, with your consent of course, and battled against monsters and evil minions to free you from your parents’ clutches.”

Emily went on, regaling Kat with their heroic saga of adventure, but her words took a backseat to the tingling remaining on Kat’s lips from the girl’s touch. She fought against the impulse to raise a hand to her own lips over the place Emily’s finger had been. She could still _feel_ the vibrant buzz of Emily’s infectious energy, though the physical touch was long gone. _God, what is this girl doing to me?_ Kat hated being touched, she found it overwhelming and uncomfortable, but with Emily it was completely different. Emily felt safe, she felt like coming home after a long day and snuggling up in a favorite blanket with a hot cup of tea. Kat was still trying to get used to the sensation of enjoying sharing her personal bubble with another. It was new to her and always caused a flutter in her chest when it happened.

“Hey,” Emily’s voice was soft, breaking the quiet that had occupied the space for the last several minutes, “can I ask you a question?”

Kat turned her gaze from the stars above to the one beside her, expression soft. Dead eyes stared back at her, filmed over with white cataracts. Kat tried to recoil in horror but icy dread locked her muscles in place. Emily’s hair was caked with mud, skin sickly pale tinged with a grey not found on any _living_ creature. The smell off the grave, rotting and musty, wafted from her mouth as she opened it to speak again. Dirt dribbled from between her lips as a dry croak left her throat.

“Why were you not there, princess?”

Horror again jolted Kat from unconsciousness, body shooting upright as gasps ripped from her throat. This time, hands were there, restraining her and attempting to push her back down. In her panic, purple flames flashed from her skin and the people around her reeled back with shouts of pain. The amethyst light dancing over her skin brought back a torrent of memories:

“My name is Katherine Bane. Let me _**THROUGH**_ ,” Kat yelled as the Institute officer held her back from the scene. She watched as Mari drifted through the crowd of officials as if pulled by a tether before dropping to her knees at the sight of something Kat couldn’t make out from this distance. Panic and anger exploded within her at the sight of her friend looking so utterly defeated. As her emotions flared, so did her magic, purple heat searing the hands of the officer enough for him to let go. She stumbled forward at the sudden lack of resistance, almost face planting the pavement before catching her footing. Momentum propelled her forward and she staggered gracelessly up to where Mari had crumpled to her knees. The ghostly form of Emily from her vision in the water treatment plant haunted her steps. _You weren’t there, again,_ her voice taunted, _and now another person you claimed as a friend is dead. It’s all your fault. This wouldn’t have happened if you had. just. been. there._ Her heart pounded a tattoo against her ribs, a chant echoing in her head to the rhythm of the beat. It can’t (ba-dum) be him (ba-dum). It can’t (ba-dum) be him (ba-dum). It can’t (ba-dum) be him (ba-dum). It can’t (ba-dum) be him (ba-dum).

It can’t (ba-dum) be--her heart stopped mid-beat at the sight laying on the stretcher before her. A single, glossy black horn curled up from a lifeless face. The other had been broken off, a jagged mess of bone all that remained. Blood streaked his already crimson skin, leaking from countless gashes marring Justice’s once handsome features. His expression was unnaturally serene, a look of peace that Kat had never seen on him before. It was wrong. He wasn’t allowed to be dead _**godsdamn it**_!!! No! _This is your fault,_ Emily’s spectre crooned in her ear, _your last words to him were ones of disgust. You couldn’t even give him the decency of a proper goodbye. Poor Kat, everyone who loves you ends up dead._ The thump of her knees against the blacktop registered only faintly in the back of her mind. Darkness crowded at the edges of her vision. All she could see was Justin’s body and Emily’s grave-stained corpse, mouth still moving in cruel accusations. It was too much, everything, it was all **too much**. Her vision faded completely to black and she slid gratefully into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for this, but I would be lying. You can thank Frank for giving me this heartbreak fuel XD. Love y'all! ;*


End file.
